Little Leo Tucker makes a fake lockdown/Sent to the Pride Lands
Transcript *(London, United Kingdom, February 3, 2019) *Leo Tucker: Julie voice Attention students, this is not a drill! There are 4 kitsune masked robbers armed with AK-47 guns inside the building! Teachers, lock your doors and students, go under your desks and the tables! This is a real emergency! The London Metropolitan Police, the Special Air Service, the British riot police and the British Army are on their way to take care of this! Please be 100% quiet! We want to keep all of the students of Queen Elizabeth Elementary School #2 safe! Further instructions will be ahead! *Male British Police Officer: This is corporal Eric Iwakura. I'm here to notify all of you that this lockdown has been the result of a prank made by a student! Students, please get up from your desks. I'm saying that this lockdown is not over and we're making massive student evacuation! Teachers, line up your students section by section! We have notified your families for release! We'll find this student who made this prank! *Male British Police Officer: We need to find the student who made this fake lockdown prank! *Sophie the Otter: Don't worry. *YankieDude5000: Hello and welcome to the BBC News, I'm YankieDude5000. Our story today that there was a fake lockdown at Queen Elizabeth Elementary School #2. There are militarized SAS operatives, British police officers, British Army soldiers and British riot police outside the building talking to some teachers and staff. Let's go to Asako Kageyama. *Asako Kageyama: Thank you, Kento Koshiba. I'm Asako Kageyama and I'm standing outside Queen Elizabeth Elementary School #2 where teachers and staff are talking to the police officers. The fake lockdown has made some of the students pass out. We will go inside the school. *to: Inside Queen Elizabeth Elementary School #2 with Asako Kageyama *Asako Kageyama: I'm now inside Queen Elizabeth Elementary School #2 for interviews. Our first interview is Sophie the Otter. So, Sophie the Otter, what are your thoughts on this? *Sophie the Otter: Leo Tucker snuck into Principal Samuel Sasaki's office and tortured Queen Elizabeth Elementary School #2 with a fake lockdown by saying there were 4 kitsune masked robbers armed with AK-47 guns! I were so mad! Leo Tucker, if you are watching this, you are the worst student ever in Queen Elizabeth Elementary School #2 and I've changed my mind about your 1 month suspension! Instead, you are expelled forever! *Asako Kageyama: Okay Sophie the Otter, thanks for your time. *Asako Kageyama: We are now going to interview a parent from Maple Town. Christine Rabbit, what do you have to say to the people of BBC News and Leo Tucker? *Christine Rabbit: 1500% Whoever you are, Leo Tucker!!! You had my daughter Patty Rabbit traumatized, locked in her room crying a fountain of tears!! We had to see a psychologist regularly! Now because of you, my family is in real danger! I just wanted you and your family to know that is all of your fault and I'm suing your parents for £200,000 for raising you poorly! I'm so done with this! I am leaving now! *Mary Tucker: What?! That's the cost of our 3 story house!! Oh!! (X20) You're in deep trouble!! *Fanny Fox: Well, my classmates and I were in the middle of Math class and suddenly, a lockdown was started! My friends and I were so scared and Patty Rabbit was crying a fountain of tears as she ran back home! I can't believe Leo Tucker did this! I feel bad for his parents! * Sarah West Would you allow this type of behavior at your home? * Fanny Fox Absolutely not!! Whoever dares to come to into my home and make a fake lockdown to scare my family will get a nosebleed and reported to MI5 and the police money! * Sarah West: Okay. Thanks for your time. * Fanny Fox: I'm coming for you, Leo Tucker!! * Fox took her anger out on the news camera, completely destroying it. * Mary Tucker: The police, MI5 and nosebleeds! Huh? I'm getting an idea! * Leo Tucker: No please! No please! No please! No please! No! (X20) * Daniel Tucker: I heard our son Leo was all over the news! * Mary Tucker: Oh yeah, and a parent sued us for £200,000 because she thinks we raised him poorly! * Daniel Tucker: louder OH!!! (X50) THAT IS SO TOTALLY FREAKING IT, LEO!!! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR CONCUSSION TIME!! * ("You do not want to see this!") *Mary Tucker: